kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ald Kurz
"There is no good or bad side of history, only the truth." -Ald Kurz Ald Kurz is an Helghast Admiral. He has been serving the Helghast Navy for six decades. He is also a member of the Helghast Council. Admiral Kurz is one of the most famous Helghast Admirals since Orlock due to his loyalty to the Helghast Empire, being a genius tactician, and being the public's favorite politician. He has been nicknamed as the "Old Admiral" by both the Empire and C.C.C.. He was also the Fleet Admiral Aleksio Chor's right hand man before Chor retired. Early life Kurz was born in 2373 on Vekta. However he spent the majority of his formative years in Pyrrhus. Kurz was eager to become an Helghan Officer and wanted to enter Radec Academy. Because his father was a well known and respected colonel who was viewed to many a war hero from the S.E.W., he was allowed to submit his application to the Academy at age 14. Kurz was top third of his class and ultimately graduated. T.E.W. Kurz while a Colonel during the war, won almost every battle he was in. His last battle was involved of saving an Ad Victoriam Class Battlecruiser known as Vekta's Champion right above Vostok in orbit, from the C.C.C. enemy fleet. Many believe if it wasn't for his strategies in that battle, the C.C.C. would had possibly turned the tied of the battle even before Corde Detrick the unleashed the nukes. After the T.E.W. After the war, he eventually ranked up to Admiral, got married in 2420 and had a son. In 2436 became a member of the Senate. Characteristics "I didn't lead with emotion, I led with logic and knowledge" -Ald Kurz Kurz is well known for his loyalty to the Helghast Empire. He believed the Empire can bring true order and stability to the galaxy unlike the C.C.C. and ISA. However, he did not get along with other high ranking Helghast Officers. He called the current state of his Imperial Government a power-hungry mess and disliked that his Empire would keep secrets that were kept from him and it's extreme repression. He is also not anti racism, he did not believe the Helghast was a supreme race that should rule over others even though he was one himself, something that was widespread among high ranking Imperial Helghast officers. With all of this, he could have defected but did not, instead choosing to continue to serve such a government as he did believe the Empire should rule with fear to keep galactic peace. As a military man, Kurz was dedicated to his fleet and gladly spend most of his life with the navy. He prefers to live out in space in his ships than on land. Infact, he spend most of his life with the fleet than on other worlds before he joined the council as Kurz enjoys looking out in space and wonder what else is out there. Kurz knows that the senate holds no real power, but he still tries to change some of his government's policies. He even tries to put more power to the senate than giving all ruling power to the Autarch. But his attempts with Hera Visari was in vain, however her daughter Maya listens to his suggestions much more. Unlike some, Kurz supports the Najenmik believing they are a necessary evil that keeps peace through fear and power. Kurz greatly enjoyed reading history of war, all the back to Alexander the Great to Radec, he read about famous commanders for more knowledge of tactics that could help himself. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Admirals Category:Fan Made Characters